Aro's Revenge
by Esme Brie
Summary: This is my version of the end of Breaking Dawn Part 2 if Aro had not gone back to Italy. After the rest of the Volturi leave Forks, Aro stays behind seeking revenge for his humiliation. What happens when he sets his sights on Esme?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: This is my version of the end of Breaking Dawn Part 2 if Aro had not gone back to Italy. After the rest of the Volturi leave Forks, Aro stays behind seeking revenge for his humiliation. What happens when he sets his sights on Esme?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. I am not making any money either.

THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT VIOLENT SEXUAL SCENES THAT MAY OFFEND SOME PEOPLE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS WOULD BE TRIGGERING TO YOU.

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Aro's POV

The Cullen's have yet again made a mockery of my authority. I had every intention of a fierce battle taking place in these woods today and came prepared to win. Alice's vision nearly ceased to change my mind, until I saw my own death. A battle that costs it's leader would surely be a memorable one...but is it really worth it? So in regards to my defeat I thought I would claim another victory for my own. A victory that didn't need and army or even the other members of the Volturi. I would take something from the Cullen's, even if it was just one members pride it self worth. But I would cause a rift in their family that could not be undone. They have made it fairly clear when one family member suffers, they all suffer. I would ruin someone.

Esme's POV

This was one of the rare days I got the house to myself. Not that I didn't love having six teenagers and a little girl in the house, but it's nice to have some peace and quiet sometimes. I can finally relax for a little while. I only had about an hour before my family started arriving back home. Carlisle was at work, Edward, Bella and Renesmee were at there house a few miles away, Rosalie and Alice had gone down to Port Angeles for a movie and some shopping, and Emmett and Jasper said something about wrestling and racing each other to see who was a better vampire...which would take all day, so they were probably somewhere in the mountains. I was originally going to go shopping with Rosalie and Alice, but I can do that any time. It's not that often I get to be by myself anymore. So they left without me almost an hour ago. I was completely alone. BOOM! Out of nowhere there was a loud crash downstairs. As far as I knew I was the only one in the house. Maybe something just fell...I better go look anyway.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room. No one. I walked into the kitchen and through the dining room. Still no one. I was about to go back upstairs when I turned around and smacked directly into Jacob as the smell of wet dog pierced my nostrils. I let out a small shriek.

Jacob: Woah! It's just me.

Esme: Jacob you scared me! What are you doing here?

Jacob: I thought you would have known with those spidy senses you have.

I started to laugh

Esme: Just because I have these abilities doesn't mean I use them all the time.

Jacob snickered. I did too as I walked past him back I to the living room.

Esme: Do you want me to make you a snack? Or I've got the stuff to make you a sandwich.

Jacob: Thanks but no thanks. I just stopped buy to pick up my phone charger. I left it here last night.

Esme: Oh, okay. But please, make yourself at home.

Jacob: I've actually got to get going. Can I get a rain check on that sandwich?

Esme smiled

Jacob: Of course. You can stop by any time. Don't be a stranger.

Jacob nodded at me to respectfully say goodbye as he walked out the door.

Jacob had grown to be part of the family. Or at least that's how Esme saw it. He was almost like another son...despite the cocky attitude he had toward our kind. But he had come around some since imprinting on Renesmee. And it doesn't hurt that I actually have someone to cook for now.

As I was entwined in my own thoughts I almost didn't notice that Jacob walked back in.

Esme: Did you forget something?

Jacob: No, just thought id let you know Alice just pulled her car in the driveway.

Esme was confused. They just left a little while ago, there's no way their done.

Esme: Okay.

Esme got up and followed behind Jacob to the front door. He opened it to leave just as Alice was walking in.

Jacob: Blood-sucker.

Alice: Mutt.

Jacob was now almost gone when Alice walked Ito the house and slammed the door.

Esme: Alice whats wrong? Is Rosalie with you?

Alice: No, I didn't have enough time to tell her I had to get back here as soon as I could.

Esme: You left Rosalie in Port Angeles?Why? What happened?

Alice: Esme I had a horrible vision.

Esme: About what?

Alice tried to speak, but the words she wanted to say wouldn't come out.

Esme: Alice what did you see?

Alice: Esme, I saw you.

Esme instantly got concerned.

Alice: I saw you and it was awful! It's going to happen soon we need to get out of here.

Alice was speaking so fast she could barely get a breath in. Not that she needed it.

Esme: No. We're not going anywhere until you calm down and explain to me what's got you so freaked out.

Esme was leading Alice into the living room and they both sat down on the couch. Esme started rubbing her back, something she did out of sheer motherly affection to help relax her children.

Esme: Alice, relax and start from the beginning.

Alice: It's Aro.

Esme visibly tensed up.

Esme: Aro? What did he do?

Alice: He's still here! He never left! The rest if the guard and witnesses went back to Italy but he stayed.

Esme: Why?

Alice: He wants revenge on our family for making a 'mockery of his authority.' He's been watching the house for days!

Esme: We would have picked up on his scent.

Alice: That's what I thought, but we didn't! I could see what he's been thinking and-

Alice paused. She might as well have been crying and having a panic attack at the same time.

Esme: And what?

Alice: He wants a member of our family to suffer because he knows it will affect us all.

Esme: Okay. So...?

Alice stared at Esme with pity in her eyes.

Alice: He thinks your the easiest target.

If Esme's heart was beating, it would have skipped a beat.

Esme: So...is that all you saw

Alice: Esme, he-

She couldn't take it anymore, Alice needed to tell her what Aro was planning on doing!

Esme: Alice! You need to tell me what-

Aro: Good evening . Alice.

Alice and I immediately stood up to face Aro. He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a menacing smile in his face.

Aro: I do apologize for the inconvenience but you see, I have a little problem.

Esme: Aro, I expect you have a good reason for being in my house uninvited.

Aro: Of course my dear. I have some business to attend to before I head back to Italy.

Esme: What does my family have to do with this?

Esme sternly asked

Aro: I'd watch my tone if I were you. I don't like to play games. As for your family, quite frankly I don't like the way things were left between us in the field. I found it rather, disappointing.

Esme: And you want to take that out on us?

Alice: You son if a bitch I saw what your going to do! And I hope that you change your decision before I envision what Carlisle will do to you!

Aro: And what's that my dear?

Esme: Aro I thought we made peace with the Volturi.

Aro: With the Volturi yes...with me? No.

Alice suddenly gasped in pain and collapsed to the ground. Esme panicked and attempted to help her.

Esme: Aro please stop! Stop it!

Aro stood there with a smug smile on his face enjoying every minute of this.

Alice was shaking on the ground and gasping for breath. Her eyes were beginning to roll in the back of her head.

Esme: ARO PLEASE STOP! Please! Please stop! What do you want.

Aro ceased Alice's pain. She stopped shaking and now lay on the ground dazed.

Esme: Alice are you okay?

She only responded slightly by looking at her.

Aro walked over and was towering behind Esme. She stood up and turned around, not expecting to come face to face with Aro.

Aro: You really are beautiful Esme.

He suddenly wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed as he began to push her backwards. Esme was gasping for unessesary breath before Aro violently jolted her across the room. Esme hit the wall with a loud crack and the sound of glass breaking as she landed in the table beneath her. She was trying to get up when he grabbed the back of her head by her hair and yanked her to her feet. He instantly slammed her back against the wall with his hand around her throat. Esme's feet weren't even touching the ground.

Aro: But you are weak!

He said in a terribly angry voice.

Esme was still trying to fight him and gain her powers back when he slammed her onto the floor leaving a giant crack.

But before Aro once again got the upper hand, Esme shot up from the ground and gave him a swift punch directly in the face. But it affected him little, it actually only made him even more angry. He put one arm around to the back of her head so that he has a handful of her hair and the other hand around her waist and was pulling her towards him. Esme struggled and tried to resist, but she wasn't strong enough. He pulled her body so that it was directly on his and he smashed his lips on hers. Esme was now truly revolted. She managed to gain enough of her strength back to pull away from this unwanted kiss, only to be thrown back onto the floor. Before she could get back up Aro had pinned her body down with his putting all his weight on her.

Aro: Look at me!

Esme didn't. She couldn't. It didn't take much to figure out what he was going to do next. But because she refused to look at him he continued the physical violence against her. He first slapped her across the face. Pain seared in her cheek and Aro forced her to look directly into his eyes. They were blood red. They were evil.

Aro: I do hope you try and enjoy this Esme.

Esme could see it now. Living with Charles this happened all the time. It was terrifying and she didn't think she could go trough it again. Fear took over every limb in her body as she struggled beneath Aro while he undid his pants.

Esme: Aro please don't do this!

She started crying. But Aro was oblivious to her pleas. When he pulled himself out Esme turned and looked away again. Aro noticed and became pleased with himself.

He took one of her hands, disregarding her resistance, and led it down to his bulging member.

Esme cried out as Aro made her stroke him until he had hardened.

Esme: Please stop! Please Aro!

He payed no attention as he shoved her dress up and ripped off her panties. Esme started fighting with all her might to stop him, but before she could he thrust himself inside of her.

Esme: No!

Aro had a facial expression that was a mixture of pleasure and anger.

Esme: Aro! Please please stop it!

He was grunting loudly as he pumped in and out of the fragile woman. Pain overtook her as he became more violent with each thrust, occasionally slapping her across the face. She tried to distract herself from the constant moaning he was doing, but had nothing else to focus on. Esme was done. She was not going to beg anymore. She was still crying and she wanted him to stop, but she knew he wasn't going to. It must have been a few minutes later, or it could have been hours, she really didn't know when he released his icy fluids deep inside of her, making him cry out in pleasure and collapsed on top of her, breathing very heavily. Esme continued to sob as he pulled himself out of her and put himself away. Aro looked down at Esme, she was sobbing on the ground. The only thing she had done was pull her dress down.

Aro: Do give my regards to the rest of your family.

Esme shot him a look that could burn into his soul as he smiled and walked out the door, taking off at vampire speed.

Esme just laid there. She was a mess and didn't know how to react to what just happened. It wasn't until she saw Alice stirring that she realized she needed to help her. Esme crawled over to Alice who was still on the floor and began stroking her cheek.

Esme: Alice? Honey are you okay?

Alice: I'm so sorry Esme.

Esme: Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Can you move at all?

Alice started slowly sitting up and Esme managed to help her up onto the couch. They both sat down in silence until Alice spoke.

Alice: I'm so sorry I couldn't help you.

Esme: That's alright dear.

Alice: No it's not! I heard you crying and I couldn't do anything.

Esme: Alice, lets just not talk about this right now!

Esme snapped. Alice now knew Esme was to distressed and upset to talk about what just happened.

Instead, Esme just stood up and picked up the vase of flowers and threw them at the wall with all of her force. The vase shattered into thousands of tiny pieces and Esme began crying hysterically. She collapsed on the couch and into Alice's arms. All Alice could do to comfort her was smooth her hair back. She had never seen Esme like this. It's like seeing a whole nother person. But there was still one thing that confused Alice. How did Aro make her feel the pain only Jane has ever made we feel? It was unbearable pain that made her completely unable to fight back or...help Esme. She wasn't as hysterical as she was a few minutes ago, but she was still sobbing. All Alice felt was guilt. Maybe when Carlisle gets home he'll be able to help.

Alice: Emse? What can I do to help you? Do you want me to call Carlisle?

Esme: No...please don't.

Alice: You are going to tell him aren't you?

Esme: Not if the well being of my family depends on it.

Alice: Your kidding right? Esme, Aro needs to be killed!

Esme cringed at his name.

Esme: No! He got his revenge. Now he'll leave us alone.

Alice: Your willing to let him do this at your expense?

Esme: I am. Are you?

Alice though for a minute, clearly torn.

Alice: No. You need to be avenged

Esme: No, I don't.

Alice: So if I was in your position and wanted what you want you wouldn't be upset?

Esme: Alice. We can finally live in peace. Isn't that what we've always wanted?

Alice: We thought we WERE living in peace until Aro showed up here and-

Alice started shouting but instantly stopped when she saw she was bringing up painful memories for Esme.

Alice: I'm sorry. But you can't let yourself suffer just to give us peace of mind.

Esme: Why? It would make me feel better knowing you all know your finally out if harms way!

Alice: But none of us are willing to let you do it!

Esme came to sudden realization.

Esme: Fine.

Alice: We all care about you too much.

Esme: I know.

Alice looked at the time

Alice: Carlisle is going to be home soon.

Esme: I know.

Esme seemed very calm now, sort of out if it.

Alice: What do you want to tell him?

Esme went to answer when Edward suddenly walked in. He eyed them suspiciously.

Edward: What's going on?

Alice gave Esme a sympathetic look and Esme nodded at her. Alice got up and walked over to Edward showing him the events that just happened. Edward exploded with anger.

Edward: I'll kill him!

He shouted. He went to stomp out of the house but...

Esme: Edward wait.

Her voice was barely a whisper and it was full of distress. All if Edwards anger disappears when he saw Esme's disheveled appearance. Her dress was ripped, her makeup was a little runny and there were years running down her cheeks. His heart broke for her.

Esme: Please don't leave.

He glides over to her with tears in his own eyes as he enveloped her in a tight hug and they both started crying. Alice walked over and joined them, causing even more emotions. After a few minutes they both pulled back and sat on either side of Esme.

Edward: Alice, when did you get here?

Alice: Right before Aro.

Edwards face was full if shock.

Edward: You were here? You were here and you didn't stop him?!

Esme: Edward stop.

Alice: It's not like I didn't try Edward! Do you think I wanted this? You can read minds! Why didn't you read Aro's!

Edward: If I'd known he was here I would have! Even if you couldn't help and you had a vision you could have call one of us and given us a heads up! This could have been prevented!

Alice sat there. Her face displayed sadness.

Alice: Your right. I could have called you and Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper and you all could have been here when Aro arrived, I just didn't think.

Edward: Obviously not!

Esme: Edward. This was Alice's fault just as much as it was mine!

Stop blaming each other!

They both stopped arguing, but were obviously both still angry.

Edward: Esme are okay?

Esme: I'm fine.

Alice: No your not.

Edward: Were going to find him. And we're going to kill him.

Esme: No your not! No body's going to do anything.

Edward: Were not just going to let him get away with this!

Esme: Yes we are. And we're not going to tell anyone.

Alice: Okay, cause that'll be easy. How do you want us to explain the broken wall and the broke floor?

Esme: I don't want YOU to explain anything. I'll do it.

Edward. So your just going to lie to your family?

Esme: If it keeps you all safe and from feeling guilty than yes.

Alice: Before Edward got here you said you weren't going to do this!

Esme: That was before I saw his reaction. Now imagine what Carlisle and Emmett are going to do! Jasper and Rosalie! No. There not going to feel that way over me!

Edward: Esme your our mother, we would do anything for you.

Esme: Do this for me. Don't tell anyone.

Alice and Edward looked at each other, but resentfully nodded.

Alice: Esme. We won't go after Aro if and only if you consider telling the rest of the family.

Esme thought for a second.

Esme: Deal.

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Please review! Let me know whether it's worth perusing or not. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Esme's POV

Deep breaths. Inhale...exhale... Just breathe Esme.

Everyone was downstairs. I came up here when I heard Rosalie coming towards the house in full force. I knew there was going to be a lot of shouting and questions. And boy was Rosalie shouting. I think I even heard a vase of two break. But my biggest worry was that Carlisle would be home soon, and Alice and Edward weren't going to leave me alone until I finally gave up and told him. Maybe that would be the best thing, the best thing for all of us.

I heard Carlisle's tires pull up into the driveway. Oh gosh...I got that sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. The entire house went quiet as he entered. The children had all stopped talking, I'm assuming Edward probably told them to look at the house and my disheveled appearance and connect the dots. I hadn't bothered to make myself look any better, he would still know my heart was heavy. A wave of calm suddenly washed over me, relaxing me from head to toe...thanks Jasper. I could hear Carlisle ask them what was wrong.. Edward told him to come talk to me. Nobody else spoke.

He was getting closer and closer to the bedroom, he was probably worried. The door opened cautiously. Carlisle gently knocked and spoke before entering the room.

Carlisle: Esme?

Esme: You can come in.

He slowly opened the door and walked in, abruptly closing it behind him.

He saw my ragged appearance and fear overtook him. He raced over to the bed where I was sitting.

Carlisle: Are you okay?

I sniffled a little and wiped some lingering tears away.

Esme: I'm fine.

I knew he didn't believe me. He gave me a questioning look.

Carlisle: What happened?

Esme: Nothing.

He gave me a confused look.

Carlisle: Why don't you want to tell me?

I was getting aggravated

Esme: Because there's nothing to tell!

Edward suddenly appeared in the now open doorframe. Alice was not far behind.

Edward: Esme, if you don't tell him I will.

Esme: Edward stop! This has nothing to do with you.

Alice: Esme please!?

Carlisle: Do you two know what happened?

Alice nodded shamefully.

Carlisle: What about Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie?

Edward: They've all made guesses but they don't know the details.

Carlisle: Does this have anything to do with why half the house is broken?

Alice: Yes.

Carlisle turned to me and pleaded.

Carlisle: Esme, if something happened to you please tell me.

I sighed.

Esme: It doesn't matter. We're all safe now.

Edward: At your expense!

Edward yelled.

Carlisle: Edward please.

This was too much. It was all stressing me out and I started crying again. Edward continued shouting.

Edward: Carlisle Aro never went back to Italy! He stayed here and broke into the house! And do you wanna know what he did?! Look at Esme! Look at your wife and take a guess!

Esme: Edward!

Everyone stopped and looked at me. I have never even slightly raised my voice and now I'm screaming.

Carlisle: Edward leave! You too Alice.

Edwards eyes were full of anger. But he complied. Alice attempted to pull him out of the bedroom by his arm but he violently snatched it away and stormed out. Alice was about to leave when she turned around with tears in her eyes.

Alice: I-I'm so sorry Esme.

She quickly ran out if the room shutting the door behind her.

I was not completely in tears. Carlisle walked over to his side if the bed and put his arm around me and pulled me into him. We laid down together and he kissed my forehead as I leaned into his loving embrace. Now he was just trying to comfort me, he didn't want to push me any further. I could tell my crying had upset him. He hated when I cried. I don't think he had seen me cry at all since the few weeks after he changed me and I was grieving for the loss of my newborn son.

He pulled me closer and closer until he could feel my stress slowly melting away...for now.


	3. Chapter 3

My fear of telling Carlisle has reduced significantly in the last few hours...because all we did was lay there. We lay together as husband and wife, true soul mates that would be forever grateful for finding each other. I wasn't afraid anymore because I knew he would never judge me or be angry with me. All he wanted to do was make my pain go away and make me feel better. I appreciated his silence, I needed time to think and separate my thoughts. I heard Edward storm out of the house shortly after he was told to leave the room. He and Alice had really gotten into it. I was deep in thought when I heard a hesitant knock on the bedroom door.

Esme: Come in

I gently spoke.

Rosalie walked in slowly and sat at the end of the bed. She looked worried.

Rosalie: Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and see if you needed anything.

Esme: Thank you Rose, I'm fine.

I gave her a slight smile.

Rosalie: Okay, let me know if you change your mind.

Esme: I will.

She got up and started towards the door when she turned around.

Rosalie: I'm sorry about Edward. He's being very insensitive. I know how hard this is to deal with.

Without another word she left closing the door behind her.

There was an awkward silence between Carlisle and I. He had to have at least had a general idea of what happened. Talking to him about it might make me feel better.

Esme: Carlisle?

Carlisle: What do you need darling?

Esme: Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for being here.

Carlisle: Of course. I would do anything for you.

This made Esme smile.

Esme: I know you would.

Carlisle: I just wish I knew what i could do to help you.

Esme: I wish I knew too.

Another awkward pause.

Esme: Carlisle, do you know what happened? Please be honest.

He sighed.

Carlisle: I have an idea, but I don't want you to tell me until you comfortable.

Esme: I think you deserve to know.

Carlisle: I do feel like it would help me get a better understanding of how to comfort you. But if its going to upset you you don't have to tell me.

Esme: I want to.

Carlisle: Okay.

I sat up on the bed and face away from him.

Esme: I was home alone. Jacob stopped by to pick something up, and right after he left Alice came home. She left Rosalie in Port Angeles.

She giggled slightly at the last part.

Esme: Alice came in and told me she had a horrible vision about me and she said that Aro hadn't gone back to Italy with the rest of the Volturi.

She took a deep breath.

Esme: The next thing I knew Aro was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Alice was yelling at him, he attacked Alice...I don't know how, but he made her feel the pain Jane can make people feel. After he got Alice, he came after me. He threw me against the wall and slammed me on the floor.

My eyes started tearing up again and my voice started getting more and more quiet.

Esme: He...he raped me.

Dead silence filled the air. It wasn't until Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder that I knew he even heard me. I flinched slightly which didn't go unnoticed. He quickly pulled his hand away as he did not want to alarm me.

Esme: No, no it's okay.

Carlisle: I'm sorry, I should have known.

Esme: There's no way you could have.

Carlisle: Why did he attack you? I thought we made peace with the Volturi.

Esme: So did I. Aro said this was his revenge for our family humiliating him.

Carlisle: Esme, you will be avenged.

Esme: No.

Carlisle: No?

Esme: No! Now we know the family is finally out of harms way, and I want them to have pear of mind. There's no reason to worry everyone.

Carlisle: But they already know you were attacked, they're going to want to know why.

Esme: Them we tell them. But I'm going to make it perfectly clear I do not want ANYTHING done to Aro or the Volturi regarding what happened to me. Can you please respect that?

Carlisle sighed but nodded.

Carlisle: Yes. This is completely your decision.

Esme smiles and snuggled into a hug.

Esme: I love you.

Carlisle: I love you too.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few hours since Carlisle and I had spoken. There was a comfortable silence that filled the air as we both were entwined in our own thoughts. It happens much to often that my thoughts are interrupted by one of my family members knocking on the door, but as my luck would have it that's what happened. I could tell by the scent that it was Edward.

Esme: Come in.

He hesitantly opened the door. His head hung down in shame and embarrassment.

Edward. Uh..Carlisle can I talk to Esme?...alone please?

Carlisle: Of course.

Carlisle gave me a kiss on the cheek and patted Edward on the shoulder as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. I sat up on the bed, but Edward remained standing where he was.

Edward: Esme...I can't tell you how sorry I am for the way I acted.

Esme: I know.

He walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

Edward: I just can't stand to see you in pain. Your my mother and I should have been there to protect you.

Esme: No Edward. If it was meant to happen..nothing could have stopped it.

Edward. But it shouldn't have happened to you.

Esme: I know that..and I agree. But I think I can live with it. Can you?

Edward thought for a minute before answering.

Edward: If you want to forget about this...I support you. Whatever you want I'll do.

Esme: Thank you. But I do think this is for the best. And if it turns out to be worse you can be the first to say I told you so.

Edward. I wouldn't do that.

Esme: Because your a good man.

He smiled. His smile made my heart a little less heavy. It brought me happiness.

Esme: Uhm, I'm going to get cleaned up now. Do you think you could persuade your brothers to start fixing the living room for me?

Edward smiled.

Edward: Of course. Consider it done.

Esme: Thanks Edward.

They smiled at each other as he exited the room. She wasn't kidding, she really did need to get cleaned up. She made her way to the bathroom. Esme stares at herself in front of the mirror. Her dress was ripped, her hair was messy, her makeup running, parts of her body were black and blue, she looked like she had just been raped.

She took a long shower. She must have been in there for at least 2 hours. She didn't even really do anything for the first hour except think. Think about Aro, Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Rosalie...no one escaped her mind. She was trapped in never ending thoughts of shame.


End file.
